


Snicker Doodle

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had so much fun writing this, soft boyfriends, this is just floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Bucky can't help but give weird nicknames to two of his loved ones
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Winter Soldier/Falcon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Snicker Doodle

Bucky glared at the little menace who was staring at him continuously since he started making dinner. While he loved the little furball to death, the cat drove him nuts with its constant nagging. It would continuously jump on his lap, or knock off the things from the table and that did get tiring at one point. Especially since Sam refused to help him. It was his idea to get Bucky a service dog but when they went to one of the pet shops, Bucky couldn’t pick one. As the kids say, he didn’t vibe with the dogs. But one day, when he was on his way to get some groceries, he came across an angry-looking cat who stared at him from the window of a pet shop. And that was the moment Bucky knew what he wanted. Though Sam wasn’t exactly happy about it.

Bucky sighed and turned around to get the salad from the kitchen when he heard Alpine hiss. He turned around and saw the menace sitting on the table, a few inches away from the jug of water.

“Don’t you fucking dare”

Alpine didn’t move. Instead, she decided to just sit there, waiting for her owner to say those magical words. The words which might save him from what the cat was about to do.

“Fine. Come here and eat your fucking food asshole”, he groaned loudly and rolled his eyes when the cat jumped off the table. He was about to pour some cat food in the bowl when Sam walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, no need to call me an asshole. It was your turn to make dinner today”, Sam huffed and Bucky couldn’t help but snort at his words.

“I actually referred to Alpine as an asshole but I’m glad you know how I feel about you”.

Sam rolled his eyes but took a seat anyways and started digging into the food.

~

Bucky didn’t realize how Sam and Bucky transitioned from dumbasses who annoyed each other to death (Natasha’s words, not his) to friends and finally to boyfriends. But he was happy that it happened. He still felt as if he didn’t deserve someone like Sam. He also knew that if Sam heard him say this, he would kick Bucky in the face. But Bucky had a hard time believing that an angel like Sam Wilson would fall in love with him. Despite all the insecurities, Bucky made sure that Sam knew how much he adored him. Well, Bucky did have a mission which had only one objective, that is to annoy Sam Wilson with all the nicknames any man could think of. It could range from something as simple as honey to something as ridiculous as sugarplum and ginger head. He still called him asshole and dumbass constantly, but that would never change.

Sam was eating some fruits in the kitchen while he was engaged in a glaring competition with Bucky’s asshole cat. While they didn’t particularly hate each other, they still regularly competed for Bucky’s attention. Sam’s favorite seat to sit in was Bucky’s lap, and coincidentally, so was Alpine’s. So it was a constant battle between them who would get to Bucky’s lap first. Also, if Sam was being honest, it was really difficult to distinguish between pet names that Bucky assigned to him or alpine. He could be calling one of them Sweetheart and the other a dumbass and no one would know which of them is being called.

“Come here Snicker doodle, I’m getting lonely”, Sam heard Bucky screaming from the living room and chuckled. That was a new one, but was he calling Alpine or him? Sam wasn’t really sure. But when he saw the mean cat giving him that look, the look which seemed as if the cat was challenging him, all thoughts flew out of his mind and he ran. He ran towards the living room not giving a shit about how he nearly knocked off the vase or how his boyfriend’s cat hissed and meowed right behind him.

Bucky was about to panic and grab the knife he kept under the couch when Sam jumped into his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. Bucky stared at his boyfriend’s handsome face in confusion. He wasn’t really sure what happened but relaxed when Sam wrapped his arms around him.

“What’s wrong, honey bear?”

“I wasn’t going to let your dickhead cat take my place”.

Bucky was about to laugh but all that came out was a yelp as Alpine jumped on the couch and onto Bucky’s head, clearly proving that he wasn’t going to let anyone else win, even if it was Captain America himself. After a few minutes, he realized that there was no point in trying to get one of them off him and decided to accept his fate. But if this was how he was going to spend the rest of his life, squished between the loves of his life, he didn’t really have any complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something after a long time. Please leave a comment, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
